1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-vapor gas motor and nozzle. More specifically, it is directed to a two phase reservoir and nozzle that, when sufficiently pressurized, can be used to propel a vehicle such as, e.g., a boat, plane, rocket, and the like, by a liquid/air propulsion combination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years various types of water rockets have been developed which rely upon thrust developed from the expulsion of pressurized liquid and/or pressurized gases from a projectile in order to propel the vehicle. For example, in conventional water rockets the water acts as the propellant, while compressed gas is used as the energy source. Propulsion force is provided initially by the accelerated water through the nozzle, the water being driven by the high pressure of the gas acting on the top surface of the fluid. Once the fluid is exhausted, the gas exits the nozzle to thereby add few percent of the total impulse of the propulsion system.
More specifically, while the aforementioned water rocket propulsion system has been historically provided by variations of known designs and configurations, the variations generally consist of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Yet, there remains an unfulfilled need to continually improve water rocket performance by, e.g., increasing the specific impulse of the propulsion system.
Thus, a water rocket engine with a two-phase nozzle solving the aforementioned problem is desired.